


A Basket of Christmas Drabbles

by Geoduck



Series: A Basket of Drabbles [1]
Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Fruits Basket, It's a Wonderful Life (1946)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Tis the season for holiday-centered Fruits Basket drabbles.





	1. O Tannenbaum

Tohru knotted her brows in frustration. "I don't understand. What is happening?"

Kyo looked in. "What? Something wrong with the Christmas tree?"

"Yes, and I can't figure it out. The tree is dying, like someone poured salt water on it."

"What's that smell?"

"I'm not sure. I can't place it."

"I can. It smells like dog pee."

"But why would a dog come inside here and relieve itself on our tree?"

Shigure wandered down. "Hmm? What's the commotion, Tohru-kun? Ah, taking care of the beautiful and ever-so-convenient tree, are you?"

Kyo clenched his fist. "You sick..."

Violence followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be more Christmassy than Japanese characters taking the roles in beloved Christmas stories?

"Bah, humbug," Akito said.

"Scrooge-san? Since tomorrow is Christmas…"

"You want the day off? Certainly, Tohru Cratchit. You're sacked! Enjoy festive unemployment here in Dickensian Tokyo…" She stopped suddenly. "I quit. I refuse to do a clichéd 'Christmas Carol' adaptation."

'But Momiji **really** wanted to be Tiny Tim,' the author wrote.

"Who cares! Do something else!"

* * *

"What can I do?" he sobbed, "without the bank money, they'll lock me up…"

"Kyo Bailey? I am apprentice angel Hanajima."

"Are you gonna show me how important my life is?"

"No, I am here to tell you that you should probably kill yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, the first part is a lame adaptation of Dickens' A Christmas Carol, while the second part is an even lamer (and more disturbing) adaptation of the Frank Capra/Jimmy Stewart movie It's a Wonderful Life. Hope you liked it. I will be doing two more Xmas-themed Furuba drabbles before the holiday itself rolls around.
> 
> I also have a stand-alone Xmas story called "The Chibi Fruits Basket Christmas Pageant!" that I'm rather proud of.


	3. Osculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Christmas without mistletoe?

Yuki would have told Kagura to stop, but he couldn't with her tongue in his mouth.

When she had pointed out the mistletoe earlier, he had expected a peck on the cheek, not a world-class frenching.

' _Lucky that Machi isn't around. Or Honda-san, for that matter.'_

Finally, she released him. "Thanks, Yun-chan!" She smiled as if she hadn't just molested him.

"Kagura… what in the world…?"

"I thought I'd try kissing all of the zodiac men. Hiro-kun was really cute. 'I'm only twelve, I'm only twelve!'"

Yuki shuddered.

"The only one left is the elusive Kyo-kun. I **love** a challenge!"


	4. In Eggnog Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's had too much to drink.

Kisa was having a fun time at Tohru's Christmas party, when suddenly Hiro stumbled over.

"Shay, Kisha…" he was slurring badly. "Didja know, I **rilly rilly** love ya?"

Kisa could not have blushed any redder. "What are you saying, Hiro-chan? In front of everyone like this?" Indeed, all eyes were on them.

"I guessh I'm a little drunk from the eggnog… sho I'm not afraid to…" He hunched over and kissed her.

Just then, Momiji spoke up. "Hey, Hiro-kun, I lied about the eggnog. It's not spiked at all. So you're just **pretending** to be drunk."

A long silence followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hiro, you love-crazed fool.
> 
> This was originally published at ff.net for a pair of challenges I received: "eggnog" from PocketxFullxOfxDreams and "Christmas" from Ebony Dagger.


End file.
